jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:REAL LunarWhiteX1/Ghosts of Jailbreak
I wrote this story for the 2 year anniversary of ROBLOX Jailbreak This is only part one, more will be released. ' 'PART 1 (SCREAM) 'It was a bitter night in ''THE JAIL. ''Prisoners had been gathered up to their cells. Cops patrolled the area as if it was a Top Secret Base. Many people believed that the Jail was haunted. Of course it was. Blood dripped in one cell of the prison. Someone always managed to murder a unfortunate prisoner. Every time the bell chimes for 12am, and it was a full moon, a person would be murdered. No one knew who the murderer was. Unfortunate people who would always die to the mysterious murderer, until one night, things changed... ''(Morning)(7am) The prisoners that were held in the Jail woke up. They headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. They knew something wasn't good. But it didn't bother the prisoners. They ate until 10am, when they headed out to the yard. Time passed. It was a normal day in the prison. Yard time soon finished. Free time for the prisoners was announced. Every prisoner did the things that every ordinary prisoner would do. With one exception. A prisoner called IllusionatiAlpha went into the free room and called a criminal that could help them escape the jail. He called RogueLax to assist the escape. RogueLax was a millionare criminal. But there was a problem. He had never found the coordinates of the prison because 1, it was heavily guarded and 2, which was because since he had never been captured, he never knew where the prison was. So the prisoners still had to wait for a couple days before their grand escape would happen. RogueLax sent a group of RogueLax Criminal Organization ''members to find the location of the prison. After days of searching, the group spotted the jail and went back to the ''RogueLax Criminal Organization ''Base. After some time, a few black modified ''Rolls Royces ''came into the police car park of the jail. The group of ''RogueLax Criminal Organization ''started the assault on the jail. First they had to deal with the ''NubNebCamperPoliceForce, which included many camper police officers, such as Phycotox But the RogueLax CriminalOrganization ''were trained criminals that wouldn't give up. Their was some intense fighting at the car park, but eventually the ''RogueLax CriminalOrganization ''won the battle. Soon the criminals headed over to the jail cells and released the prisoners. The prisoners were freed and were sent to the ''RogueLax CriminalOrganization ''criminal base, which was also a volcano base. The criminal base was a Top Secret Criminal Base. While the criminals geared up, one criminal told RogueLax about the full-moon midnight murderer. RogueLax thought it was too late to act and thought it was just a rumor. The 2 had an argument, even though RogueLax won the argument. They had donuts for dinner. Soon night came and everyone crouched on whatever was soft and stayed AFK(Sleep). ''(Morning)(8am) An alarm went off. A few criminals woke up to find that their base was surrounded by swarms of NubNebCamperPoliceForce ''police officers. The police Members attempted to penetrate the heavy walls.Some of the Criminals went to the volcano base's best defense area. Others fled to the hangar. The ''NubNebCamperPoliceForce ''somehow managed to find the remote located Top Secret Base. RogueLax told the criminals not to worry and not to go outside.Everyone followed his orders and stayed inside. But 5 criminals disobeyed his orders. By the names of, CosmicKai227, Gamerz1436, Jdoggie14, OofImStupid and ExecutiveLight.They went to a BlackHawk and escaped. The 5 were detirmened to find who this mysterious murderer was. A few of RogueLax's royal guards attempted to shoot down the stolen Army Heli but were too late.The army heli flew away. Back at the criminal base, the ''RogueLax Criminal Organization ''members were stuggling to maintain their control of the criminal base. The cops had broken through the steel gates and started to arrest the criminals. It was the ''RogueLax Criminal Organization '''s fall. Many criminals such as LordDuncan7 were sent to the Military jail because of his 5000+bounty. ''Meanwhile... The stolen Army Heli's driver and passengers had found an abandoned storage crate base near the city of Jailcity. ''They thought it was the perfect place to start the investigation base. It was protected by an electric fence as well. A great defensive position from police officers and had the perfect starter buildings. Soon the new investigators settled down at the base and realized that the base was also used by a bunch of criminals because 1, there was rack of prisoner clothes, 2 there was a table that had a shotgun on top and a table that had a pistol on top.( next room) 3, a bussiness jacket and pants, a black bandana, a pair of cool sunglasses,a black hood and a M4A1. It was all hung on a wall. At the top of the wall was the word BOSS. Also in the room was a ladder. The ladder led to the roof of the building where the 5 criminals decided to park the stolen army heli. There was also a small storage room at the back of the criminal base. It was quite a nice layout. The new investigator base just needed to be modified a little and it would be perfect. That was what they did. The investigators installed a sliding gate that would only open to them. '' '' '' Back at the Volcano Base... Trouble was enough for RogueLax. He, REAL LunarWhiteX1, This3iz3a3appleT BROXTONYAY, IllusionatiAlpha, Jordancgthenoob, AmyD1 and LightningstrikerV had survived the attack of the cops and had hid in the secret hangar that was underneath the Volcano base.They sneaked upstairs and found that the cops had left. Then they got in a BlackHawk and escaped the Volcano base, The group decided to head to the anbandoned cargo base in ''Jailcity. ''There, they would be safe. But when they arrived, they hey found that it was already occupied by the new investigator team. The remainders of the ''RogueLax Criminal Organization ''had a chat with the new investigators.(RogueLax speaking)Hey you, why are you occupying our original base?(Reply) (Gamerz1436 speaking) 'Because since we found it abandoned, we thought that we could take it for our advantages. '(Reply) (Jordancgthenoob speaking)'Hand it over or we will attack. '(Reply) (CosmicKai227 speaking)'Ok, ok, under one condition... '(Reply)( BROXTONYAY speaking)'''That is...(Reply) (CosmicKai227 speaking) That is if you join us. '(Reply) (IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''I'm in! ''IllusionatiAlpha parachuted out of the BlackHawk and joined the new investigators. There was silence before everyone else joined. ExecutiveLight became the leader of the new ''Night Investigators. ''But firstly, the ''Night Investigators ''needed to get some more crew members. So they headed back to the prison to rescue there fellow friends. ''(12am)(Midnight) The Night Investigators ''were back at the jail ready to rescue their fellow prisoners. RogueLax stayed inside one of the BlackHawks, as the driver so he could bomb and rocket the police officers, along with REAL LunarWhiteX1 in the other army helicopter. The others parachuted down to the yard. Some of them took out the police officers on the towers and walls while the others went break open the cell doors to free the prisoners. Except the mission failed because this time, because the police officers were ready and had the SWAT team by their side. The ''Night Investigators ''fled to the BlackHawks and managed to escape. ''(1am) (Early Morning) Back at the Night Investigators Investigation Base, ''ExecutiveLight did a group count. 12 in total. Someone was missing. And someone was missing. ExecutiveLight looked at the usernames. He soon found out that Jordancgthenoob was missing. He had been arrested during the failed rescue mission. But the ''Night Investigators ''didn't want to risk losing another team member, so they left Jordan in jail. Now they had to crack the case wide open. But first they needed a good nights rest... ''(9am)(Morning) The Night Investigators ''woke ''up and decided to start investigating... '' To be continued... Notify me for spelling mistakes because I could be counted a as a fast typed Link for part 2 https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:REAL_LunarWhiteX1/The_Ghosts_of_Jailbreak_(part_2) Category:Blog posts